


It's all thanks to Mikey way

by 0_S_C_A_R_E_C_R_O_W_0



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Starbucks, basement!gerard, mikey being a little booger, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_S_C_A_R_E_C_R_O_W_0/pseuds/0_S_C_A_R_E_C_R_O_W_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey forces Gerard to go out and get a job so he can socialize with people like a normal human being. There, he meets a small man named Frank and immediately falls in love. </p><p>This is my second fic, it's probably bad bc I wrote it in the car.... Anyways I hope someone likes it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all thanks to Mikey way

Today is my first day at my new job and I'm really really nervous, what if I screw up? What if I don't get the orders right? What if I completely just butcher everything and embarrass myself in front of everyone? I didn't want to go, but Mikey said I had to get out of the basement and socialize like a normal person would. But..... I'm totally comfortable with staying in my room for the rest of my life by myself. I don't need people to try to be nice and be my friends and end up back stabbing me after! I don't see why he didn't just leave me be and stop poking his nose into my personal life but, I decided I would do it for Mikey, I know he's trying to help and make me happy so here we go, operation make Mikey happy so he'll leave me alone! Anyways, they gave me this ugly green uniform I have to wear everyday with a stupid little visor to go with it, like, why would I need a visor if I'm inside? I swear, Mikey owes me big time for this, I look like an idiot!

====

I pulled up into my parking spot and got out of the car. There wasn't many people there since it was so early in the morning but I'm still really nervous about working here, it takes a lot of effort to make coffee you know? When I walked into Starbucks, I was greeted by a tiny man, who was covered in tattoos, with perfect jet black hair, bright green eyes, and the cutest smile I had ever seen, in fact, he was the cutest guy I've ever seen.

"Hi! You must be our new employee Gerard right?"

The tiny man chirped from behind the counter. Wow, his voice is higher than I expected, I thought to myself.

"Um yea I am, nice to meet you....?"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot! My names Frank, but you can call me Frankie!"

Frank smiled at me and I nearly melted.

"Well, nice to meet you Frankie."

Okay, seriously, he is gorgeous! I hope he isn't my boss though, I can't have a crush on my boss, that's a big no no.

"The manager isn't here today, but luckily you have me to show you around and stuff."

Frank signaled for me to come behind the counter, so I did. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the work station. I hope he hasn't noticed that my hand started to sweat. I can't believe he grabbed me by the hand! Wow I'm such a loser, getting all girly and blushy just because this guy grabbed my hand! I mean, what if he isn't even into guys and I'm just getting my hopes up? I decided to play it cool and just let him do whatever he wanted.

"Okay Gerard..do you mind if I call you gee?"Frank turned towards me with a questioning look.

"Not at all, call me whatever you'd like!" I gave him a giant smile and then I noticed he was still holding my hand. Frank looked down and soon noticed that too.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to....."

"It's fine, I don't mind at all" I smiled at him again and he blushed.

"Okay anyways, this is the coffee machine. You just put in the beans here," he pointed to an opening in the top of the machine,"and you just flip that little switch there," he pointed to a red switch at the bottom," and then you just let it brew, when it's ready, turn it off and put whatever the customer asked for in it." Frank turned to me as he finished explaining. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard to work the machine right? I just gotta press a few buttons and stuff and pour it into a cup.

"I think I can manage that." I gave Frank an uneasy look to which he replied to with a smirk,

"Come on gee, I know you can do it! It's not hard, you just press a few buttons and let the machine do the work."

He gave me a hopeful smile and I returned it. The bell on the door chimed as a customer walked in. "Just watch what I do okay?"

Frank walked up to the register and gave his best smile to the customer.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?"

"Hi, can I get a small plain coffee please?"

"Of course! That will be $3.50."

The woman gave Frank the money and waited for her receipt.

"Your drink will be out momentarily!"

Frank walked back to the machine, where there was a pot of coffee already made. I watched him pour it into the cup and hand it to the woman on the other side or the counter.

"There you go ma'am! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, and you to!"

The woman smiled at both of us and then walked out. That didn't look to hard, but then again, Frank's probably been working here much longer.

"So, do you think you can manage the next one?" Frank interrupted my thoughts and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um... I guess?"

I honestly just wanted to watch Frankie do it so I could get used to it but I didn't want to say no.

"Great, I'll be right here so if you need help, I'll help you." He smiled again.

This guy really likes smiling doesn't he? The bell chimed again, and this time came a tall man with stone cold eyes. He kinda scared me, but I put on my best face and greeted him like Frankie did.

"Hello sir, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" I gave him a giant smile, but he gave me a scary look in return.

"I want a large iced coffee with soy milk and three scoops of Splenda with two shots of vanilla, and one shot of espresso." He spoke with a monotone voice that made me even more scared than I already was.

"Okay.... That will be.... $5.79."

He gave me the money, and I handed him the receipt.

"Your drink will be right out!"

I turned to Frank and gave him a hopeless look and he just shrugged at me. Jeez, what a great help you are Frank, I thought. I grabbed the cup and put in the ice, then the coffee, I grabbed the soy milk out of the fridge and put it in, then the Splenda, the two shots of vanilla and the espresso. It looked disgusting to me, but the costumer wants what the customer wants. Then I put the lid on and handed it to the man.

"Here you are sir, enjoy and have a great day!" I smiled again as he took a sip of his drink.

"This tastes like absolute crap! What do you think your doing giving me this? It's disgusting! Can't you make anything right? You should learn how to cater to the customer, this is absolutely horrible!" He began yelling at me and I had no idea what to do, I couldn't move, I was absolutely frozen in shock and embarrassment! I can't believe this just happened and Frank saw and heard all of it!

"Hey now, it's his first day, you don't need to act like that sir, that's very disrespectful! I'm not sure how he could mess up your EXACT order, it's perfectly the same way you asked for it, so if your just staring shit, then please leave, we don't need you having attitude towards our employees and disrupting the other customers."

Frank stood up for me, and he was angry now. The man looked embarrassed and he just turned around and left. I remained still, my face was completely red and I felt like I was going to cry. Frank walked over to me and did something I never expected him to do, he gathered me in a hug. I began crying into his shoulder, I don't know why, but I couldn't help it. I felt him begin to rub my back with his hand and he was cooing encouragements in my ear, telling me how I did a good job and that I shouldn't listen to jerks like that, and that I was a good kid. My heart was pounding so loud, I thought Frank would be able to hear it. Then all of the sudden Frank turned and kissed my cheek.

"Wh-what?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm sorry! It's... It's just... I couldn't help it... You just looked so cute I had to take the chance... I'm really sorry...."

Frank was bright red and he looked like he wanted to run away, in fact, he ran into the back room. I ran after him and caught him by the hand.

"Gee, what are you-"

I cut him off by putting my mouth on his. I kissed him with all my might, his lips were so soft and sweet. I felt Frankie's lips moving with mine and he turned his head to deepen the kiss. I pulled away gently and opened my eyes. Frank was looking at me, he was analyzing me closely, then he opened his mouth,

"Gee? Do you... like me?"

He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes and my heart melted.

"Ever since I walked in the door, I saw you and thought, that is the cutest guy I've ever seen in my life, and when you grabbed my hand, I was hoping that maybe you liked me..."

I looked up shyly at him and he took a step closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"I really like you too, I thought the exact same thing when you walked in, I was hoping that you would maybe want to go out with me, but I didn't want to assume anything" He giggled lightly at me, then pulled me in for another kiss. This time, it was more passionate and deep but it still remained gentle and soft. When Frank pulled away he said,

"Gee, will you be my boyfriend?"

I could tell he was really hoping I would say yes, so I did.

"Of course I will!"

I was so happy! I could finally have the pleasure of calling Frankie mine. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug again. Then, the chime rang again so we pulled apart and I kissed him on the cheek and walked out into the front and there, I saw Mikey grinning at me.

"Hey gee, what's up?"

He pulled me into a hug over the counter and placed a loud smooch on my cheek.

"It's going pretty good I guess."

I replied as I wiped the Mikey spit off my face. Someone behind me cleared their throat and I turned around to see Frank standing there with his arms crossed. He looked sad and disappointed, I don't know why he would be upset though, I mean, I didn't do anything bad, did I? Then I realized, he just saw Mikey kiss me didn't he?

"Frankie it's not like that..."

He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"What's it like then?"

He still had his arms crossed, waiting for his answer.

"Frankie, this is my brother Mikey, Mikey this is my boyfriend Frank."

Mikey gave me a shocked look and Frank did too.

"Oh! That's your brother? Nice to meet you Mikey!"

Frank stuck his hand out and Mikey shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you too Frank, I just came in to check on my brother and maybe embarrass him a little."

Frankie and I stared laughing and Mikey smiled at us.

"Well, it's nice to know you made a new friend on the job huh? I told you it would be good for you to get out! Now you have yourself a boyfriend!"

I started blushing and so did Frank.

"OKAY! Are you done harassing me now?"

I didn't want Mikey embarrassing me further.

"Yep I'm done, but can I get a coffee please?"

He was smirking at me, that little booger! I grabbed him a coffee and shooed him out.

"Hey but I still have to pay!" Mikey shouted at me.

"I'll pay, just leave, please."

I didn't give him a chance to reply before I pushed him out the door. He hugged me, wished me luck and then got in his car and drove away. I walked back in and saw Frank cleaning up.

"Is it already closing time Frankie?" I asked, walking up to the counter.

"Yep it's time to go home"

He finished wiping down the counter and threw the rag in the back.

"Gee, give me your number!"

He gave me a pen and stuck his arm out for me to write on. I scribbled my number down along with a little xoxo and he gave me his. We grabbed all our stuff and locked up. When we were outside, Frank pulled me into a goodbye kiss and hug.

"I'll call you when I get home Kay?" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Kay Frankie, I'll be waiting!"

I gave him another kiss and hug and walked to my car. I threw all my stuff in the back and turned it on then started to drive away. Frank was getting into the car when I passed by and I blew him a kiss, which he returned. I giggled and continued on my way home. You know, I'm actually really glad Mikey cared enough to force me to go to work today, if I wouldn't have gone, I wouldn't have met my beautiful boyfriend Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this idea like two years ago but I barely got around to writing it, hehehe I hope you liked it!
> 
> Xo, frnkie❤️


End file.
